


Sharing a bed

by Isimile



Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [5]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, reference to Billy/Teddy, reference to Tommy/David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Femslash February Week 4: Sharing a bedAfter everything, some of the team decide to go on a road trip. Only it seems there was a mix-up with the rooms.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sharing a bed

Kate hadn’t thought this through. She really hadn’t. (Another Hawkeye thing she shared with Clint, it seemed)

When Billy had called her about a road trip they intended to go on, she’d agreed at once. She hadn’t even thought to ask just who would be coming along. Turned out it would be just the six of them, Billy, Teddy, Tommy, David, America and her. Eli hadn’t been interested, Noh-Varr was still keeping his distance and Loki was busy with missions from the Allmother (And what was her life that _Loki_ of all people was on better terms with them than some of their old teammates?)

It wasn’t that she minded spending time with them. Quite the opposite, really, this was only their second day and already it promised to be fun. No, the problem came up when they reached the motel they’d picked out and went to check in.

“Here you go, three doubles,” the girl manning the reception said, offering them the keys.

“You mean twin beds, right?” Kate asked. Not that she had any doubt about Billy and Teddy pushing the beds together or just sharing one and she had her suspicions about Tommy and David but for the sake of plausible deniability they’d agreed to all take twin bed rooms.

The girl frowned. “No? We only have rooms with double beds left available.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Tommy mouth what she was pretty sure was “And there was only one bed!” but she was still staring at the girl, waiting for her to say it was a joke or that there was another twin bed available after all.

“That’s fine,” America said, reached around Kate to take one of the keys. “Coming, princess?”

Well, what could she say? She followed. The day had been long. Surely she’d quickly fall asleep.

~*~

She didn’t. Of course not. No matter how tired she was, her brain just wouldn’t shut up. Her thoughts kept returning to the fact that America was sleeping right beside her, less than an arm length away. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or if she was actually feeling her body heath.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be her imagination or not.

“I can feel your brain working,” America said. “What’s wrong?”

Kate bit her lip to stay quiet. ‘Being so close to you makes me nervous. And horny’ was probably not the best reply, no matter how true. “I’m fine, just having a bit trouble falling asleep.”

“Kate.”

All the meaning America could communicate just by saying her name should not be as attractive as it felt to her. She shivered when America’s hand lightly brushed up her arm before coming to settle on her shoulder.

“Tell me.”

Kate didn’t have the words for all the feelings vying for dominance in her chest. But there were others means of communication. And no one had ever accused any Hawkeye of being overly cautious. She turned around to face America, then leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
